


The Treasure In Your Eyes

by Lyra_Diceblood



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU where Conan is actually pandora, Kaito kinda ends up babysitting him, M/M, it's gonna be fluff/angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Diceblood/pseuds/Lyra_Diceblood
Summary: "It was almost hysterical. All those years he was chasing after the legendary pandora gem, whitout realizing, pandora was actualy chasing him as well. Just in a really, really different way."AU in which Kaito realizes what he has to steal





	The Treasure In Your Eyes

It was almost hysterical. All those years he was chasing after the legendary pandora gem, whitout realizing, pandora was actualy chasing him as well. Just in a really, really different way.  
"You are…-"   
the thiefs mouth went dry once again as he stared into the detectives blue eyes. As the cloud, that was blocking the moon carried on in the sky, and the two people on the roof of the skyscraper were illuminated in its light once again, the blue in his eyes turned into a vitreus red. As if a second pair of iris had appeared under his blue ones.  
"The Pandora Gem is a jewel hidden inside a larger jewel that will glow red under the moonlight.“   
The thief mumbled the quote as he held the little detectives chin up, so his eyes could reflect the moonlight.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?!“   
In all his confusion and suprise, Kaito had not realized how Conan was pushing him away with a kind of flustered face. A few blinks later, the moonlight thief managed to put his pocerface back up and shot a small smile toward the child in front of him.   
"My dearest apology, Tantei-kun, but it seems I was stealing the wrong gems all along.“   
With these words he threw the expensive diamond, he just stole a few minutes ago into the detectives outstreched hands, which seemed rather confused about the entire line of event.   
"What do you mean?“   
He just asked drily, with narrowed eyes.  
The ploice sirens drew closer, and it was only a matter of time, until the roof would be swarmed by Nakamori-keibu and his law enforcement. What a terrible way to end their little rendez-vous. Being the dramatic magician he was, Kaitou Kid stepped to the roofs edge, his back turned towards the deep abyss below him, before answearing with a cheeky smile   
"What I mean, my dear little detective is; I'm stealing you next."  
With these words he threw himself into the air, unfolded his characteristic, white glider and disappeared into the night, leaving a very, very confused little Detective on top of the building.


End file.
